kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
' Address to You, the Wikians: '''Friends, Editors, Wikians, lend me your eyes. It has come to my attention and utter amazment and joy that I have been nominated for User of the Month. I must say first off what an extreme honor it is to even have such a nomination bestoed upon me. I know I'm most likely not going to get many votes because I don't really do mainspace. I've been working galleries lately but other than that I just help out with whatever I can behind the scene. I feel the users that put themselves out there and really kill themselves to make this wiki a better place by improving articles and fighting vandals really deserve a nomination. The other nominees I feel deserve that nomination far more than I do which again is why I don't empect anything really. But for me to be nominated for such a title is just amazing :) It makes me really see I'm appreciated for all the work I do. For those of you that don't really know what I'm all about I do kill myself to better the wiki but I do so behind the scenes. What I do here is I help anyone with anything at all that I can. Talk Bubbles, Images, Coding you name it I will be there doing what I can and more. I do kill myself for this wiki I just want to make that clear. From the moment I get home I am on here right away to do whatever I can for anyone at all. My entire being is dedicated to this wiki and it will be for as long as my life will allow it! I just want to make this clear to EVERYONE. I will drop anything to work on something for you. I will do whatever I am asked to do whatever it may be. So I will take this oppertunity to say that for anyone that needs anyhelp what-so-ever I am always happy to help! I'm never too busy and I will never turn you down. I'm a very nice person and hey if all you need is a friend I'm good for that too :) I promise I won't bite :) So my friends, my fellow KH lovers, and of course my fellow Wikians, I say thank you for giving me purpose! I will talk to you soon, have a wonderful day where ever you may be! http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Re: Hello O.o yes I saw it, its amazing, you dont know "old english text mt"? Well here it is, and yeah you right, how about "Lost Record"? And again "L" and "R" in old english mt and the rest in kingdom hearts font, btw do you think you can try it with this one? I'm loving the design for it lolz XD. UnknownChaser 05:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, all it now needs is the words and it'll be perfect :D UnknownChaser 05:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The "L" and "R" are to be in white while the rest in black and the words should go between the flower and Noctis UnknownChaser 05:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) o.o really? it look greyish to me o.O if you can't do it, thats fine with me, black would do :D UnknownChaser 06:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) DUDE I LOVE IT!!! But can you make the "Report" go down? The "Lost" fit perfectly in the spce, but (due to OCD + ADHD) I hate it when stuff overlap or doesn't fit D: I think it would be better if it went downward UnknownChaser 06:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) lolz you do? yay for us!! I mean like the the letter are stack on top of one other (like a tower) so "R" on top then "e", then "p", etc. "Report" would fit better like that, is this confusing o.o UnknownChaser 06:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG YESSSS!!!! thats what i had in mind, its perfect O.O UnknownChaser 06:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) weeee yes thank you :D now i see why your so epic on the wiki, but now if you excuse me, i have to go alseep now (seeing as how its 2 in the morning where i am) lol, catch you on the filp side UnknownChaser 07:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem of course :-D Re: Userbox Continued Re:Hey Chitalian Just dropping by shortly Oh? hmm? from what I know, he was the one who made it. Digital art. he could be a liar, but i really believe he made it. if you wanna see more of his work, its mogcaiz of deviantart. I certainly doubt he copied it, but i guess he could be a liar. or maybe the one you saw copied of him. :O :D :? :P (^_^) smileys are fun! 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hey :DDDDDDDD Frustrating picture-searching Surprise HAIIII }} }} }} }} }} }} Hi One More Question (Well, Two Really) Jello, Mello, Kello, Cello, 'Ello, Hello, Roxas Friend List } |text= Can you add me to your friend list? I'm not sure if you consider me a friend or not, but you helped me out a lot. }} } |text=can you add me to your freinds list? because you help me out allot when i first joined. }} Screen Image It's awesome!!!! How can I set it up like yours? (In bottom corners) THANKS!!!!! Simply amazing Snow Congrats!!!! How I missed this!